Jennifer's Body
by lastbloom
Summary: Not related to the movie. Jennifer is abducted and killed by an unsub who is playing hard to get. Reid struggles to move past his hatred of Jennifer and put the past aside to find the unsub. No pairings, idea came from the song "Jennifer's body".


**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long but my family moved and I had to transfer schools and get all that crap sorted out. On top of that I have an absolutely horrible cold and the keyboard I'm using isn't one that I'm used to which is resulting in many many typos. I also really shouldn't be starting another fic but I was sitting around my house listening to "Jennifer's Body" by Hole and I got this idea. I pretty much jotted the entire freaking story down on my new ipod touch (yay!) so hopefully I'll be able to really work on this a lot without getting stuck and finish it sooner than most stories I've written. So to understand this story's connection to the song you should probably read the lyrics: **

"**I know it, I can't feel it  
>Well, I know it enough to believe it<br>And I know it, I can't see it  
>But I know it enough to believe it<br>It's bettering you, it's bettering me  
>My better half has bitten me<br>It's bettering you, it's bettering me  
>Sleeping with my enemy<br>Myself  
>Myself<br>The pieces of Jennifer's body  
>Found pieces of Jennifer's body<br>Found pieces of Jennifer's body  
>Just relax, just relax, just go to sleep<br>Just relax, just relax, just go to sleep**

**You're hungry, but I'm starving  
>He cuts you down from the tree<br>He keeps you in a box by the bed  
>Alive, but just barely<br>He said, "I'm your lover, I'm your friend  
>I'm purity, hit me again"<br>With a bullet, number one, kill the family, save the son  
>Himself<br>Himself  
>The pieces of Jennifer's body<br>Found pieces of Jennifer's body  
>Found pieces of Jennifer's body<br>Just relax, just relax, just go to sleep  
>Just relax, just relax, just go to sleep<br>Now you're mine..." **

**Creepy huh? Haha anyway this story is about a girl, Jennifer who is abducted by an unsub and how the case affects the BAU team, one genius in particular. Hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Jennifer's Body" by Hole or Criminal minds. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.**

**Warning: I kinda created my own interpretation of the song and brought into the story so your interpretation of it might not necessarily match up with mine or the story.**

Jennifer shivered violently as a cold wind chill swept through her body. Ambrose, her boyfriend of 1 year had told her to meet him in the tree house they used to play in together when they were children. Since it was their one year anniversary she had expected to find Ambrose sitting in their old playhouse with some kind of surprise, waiting for her. Instead, however, she found the tree house empty and dark. Ambrose was nowhere to be seen and she had been waiting for him for almost half an hour.

"Where is he." she mumbled and thought 'I swear to god if he forgot I'm going to kick his ass...'

Spencer Reid inwardly sighed as he sat next to Morgan in the black SUV. He had, despite his best efforts, been talked into going to a bar with the rest of the team to celebrate their last case. They had saved a little girl and her mother from a man named Jamison Rellik.

'What's the point?' he thought to himself 'Why should we be wasting our time celebrating when there's plenty more victims out there being hurt by an unsub who needs to be caught?'

He knew pleading with Hotch to let him go back home would be pointless anyway so he sat with his friends at a table, regained his composure, smiled at the waiter and ordered a cheeseburger with fries and a coke.

After nearly an hour had passed Jennifer decided that waiting for her deadbeat boyfriend to show up wasn't worth whatever kind of surprise she would get. Making her way through the dark, musky room she clambered down the rickety old latter and dusted herself off. Once she was satisfied by the lack of dirt covering her she turned on her heel and gasped in surprise.

"Jesus Ambrose, you scared the hell outta me!" and right about then a strong arm lifted a strong bat that landed a strong blow upside Jennifer's head. She tumbled to the ground, unconscious. Ambrose smirked grimly at his girlfriend who was currently lying in an odd pile on the wet grass. He bent forward, threw her over his shoulder and slowly made his way back to his car. Placing her in the back seat he whispered into her ear

"Just relax."

**Sorry this is so short guys but I needed one short intro chapter to set the story up. Please review, it really inspires me to write more and without it I probably wouldn't write at all. Tell me what you thought of it and, again, I know that it's very short but I'll work to make the rest longer, I promise. I'll also work on continuing my other story too so wish me luck! Oh and, just so you know, this story's probably going to end up being pretty long, and if it's really long I'll have to write a lot of chapters, and if I have to write a lot of chapters then I'll have to get a lot of inspiration from a lot of reviews *hint hint***

_Love always,_

_ Rae._


End file.
